Rey Allen
Rey is the adopted daughter of Wendy Darling-Pan and Peter Pan, the granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine, and an honorary Skywalker. She was killed by antimatter while aboard the Waverider during the Crisis, but was revived. Biography Rey was born on an unknown planet to the son of Sheev Palpatine and his wife. Not much is known about Rey's life prior to her abandonment at the age of 6. Judging by the flashbacks, her parents were very close with her. Left Behind on Jakku, Development of Depression, Self Harm Tendencies, And Attempted Suicides When Rey was 6 years old, she was sold to Unkarr Plutt on the junkyard planet, Jakku. Her parents told her that she would be safe there, and flew away, leaving her screaming and crying for them to come back. Within a few hours, she found an abandoned AT-AT and settled into it. She began marking the days since she was left behind, convinced that her family would return. However, 2 years later, she began to exhibit symptoms of depression. There were days when she was too tired to do any activity except mark the days on the wall. Things only got worse as the years passed by. On her 12th birthday, she began to mark the days since her parents left on not only her wall, but her arms as well. Rey tried to convince herself that it was only to silence the cruel voices in her head. But 6 months later, her pain got worse and she tried to end it all, to no avail. At some point during this period, she met a pair of paradoxists passing through. Meeting Zip And BB8 2 days before her 19th birthday, Rey rescued a golden retriever by the name of Zip. Not knowing he was on assignment, she took him with her, on the condition that he left in the morning. However, she decided to let him stay with her after realizing that he could be of some use to her. That morning, she set out with him to a crashed Star Destroyer to salvage some parts to trade for food rations. Later that day, she met and rescued a droid named BB8. Like Zip, she was reluctant to take him into her care and told him that in the morning, he was to leave immediately. In the morning, the trio set out Personality Although she grew up in a harsh environment, Rey herself was kind and was willing to help anyone who needed help. However, she wasn't very careful with herself. Relationships Peter Pan (Malcolm) As a huge fan of the Star Wars saga, Peter was one of the first members of the team to express how honored he was to meet the scavenger. After Wendy sacrificed herself for Rey, Peter continued to take care of his new adopted daughter, but never referred to her as adopted, believing that it could damage Rey further. Peter also insisted that she call him "dad", since that was what he was to her now. Ben Solo Although the 2 were on opposite sides, they developed a connection. The Doctor Like Peter, the Doctor was ecstatic to meet Rey and became very attached to her, even falling in love with her. However, for the longest time, he kept his feelings for her hidden. It wasn't until the Rey was trapped on the sinking Augusta that, after he rescued her, Trivia * She is portrayed by Daisy Ridley, who also plays the character in the sequels. * Her birthday is on December 19th. Appearances The Mix-Ins Season 7 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 Season 8 * Episode 1 Season 9 * Episode 1 See Also https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Rey_Skywalker (Before the Restart, with more details)Category:Survivors of The Decimation Category:Heroes Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Magic Wielders